My Heart Is Forever Yours
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Far before she was Bella, she was Isabelle the wife of Niklaus Mikaelson. After hiding for centuries from her love, she finally re-connects with her past. M for violence.


Author's Note

Here is a one-shot to give you something to read on a day off. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Isabelle ran and hid in the trees, she knew better than to run to her home. Esther would most likely go there looking for her, but only her sister Tatia would be there. Isabelle felt her breathing pick up in pants as her anxiety began to take over. She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself, pulling her knees to her chest clutched them as her body was swallowed in pain. Isabelle put her head in her knees and cried fearing the loss of the one she loved. The man she had loved all her life was being tortured by his family and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She didn't know how long she was there in the woods when she heard the twigs on the ground cracking. She looked up knowing better than to not suspect something.

"Isabelle," a deep voice said. She almost cried as she met his gaze, her love's gaze.

"Niklaus," Isabelle sighed as she stood up wiping her face trying to hide the swelling of her eyes.

Niklaus took her hands and stopped them from moving any longer, "We must go, Isabelle."

Isabelle shook her head, "Do you mean me and you, or you and your family?"

"Both. I want you to run with me Isabella, I want you to be with me forever." Niklaus responded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small vile he had taken. Inside the red liquid swirled around, Isabelle's eyes widened at the sight of it knowing exactly what it was.

"You want me to become like you? You want an eternity with me?" Isabelle asked eyeing the bottle. She looked up at Niklaus, his eyes were filled with insecurity something only she was able to see in him. She reached up and put a hand on his cheek, meeting his eyes as she spoke. "I will always love you, Niklaus, but I fear that one day you will come to lose the love you have for me."

Niklaus shook his head resting his hand over hers, "I will never stop loving you Isabelle. I want you to forever be mine. You're the only one I will ever love."

Isabelle searched his eyes looking for any doubt she may find in them. Finding nothing but love, she had her answer. She nodded giving him a smile, one that was meant just for him. "I'll be yours forever, Niklaus."

Niklaus grinned, he leaned down and tenderly kissed her. He was more than happy to have her accept the offer. "We must hurry! Mikael is after me for the death of my mother. I don't want you to continue being human with him after me you'll be my only weakness."

Isabelle looked up at him and took his hand, she didn't ask if he was the one to kill his mother she already knew the answer. He scooped her up quickly and kissed her forehead in assurance that they were going to be safe together. He ran with her in his arms only stopping when they reached his home. He saw his siblings had each gotten on a horse and were waiting for him to return. Niklaus didn't make eye contact with any of them, still angry at them for helping Mikael and Esther to put a curse on him, and for endangering his Isabelle. He helped her onto the horse and got on after her leaving immediately with her, they would stop immediately when they felt they were far enough away. Then he would stop and turn Isabelle and when she was ready they would leave again.

-1490-

Isabelle watched as her husband laughed with the identical descendant of her sister. Something about the way he laughed with her, the way he looked at her bothered Isabelle. It wasn't jealousy, she wasn't that insecure, but she felt something bad coming in the pit of her stomach.

"Something wrong, Isa?" Kol's voice asked as he stepped into the library where he knew he would find her.

Isabelle turned to look at him, she met his gaze and then looked back out the window. "Do you remember the night we left?" Isabelle asked looking at her husband with the human girl.

"Of course I do," Kol said stepping forward to stand beside her. "We all do, our memories can't be forgotten."

"No, they can't, but they can be ignored," Isabelle replied, she looked to Kol. "That night, do you remember when I told you I had a bad feeling? I told you something terrible was going to happen."

Kol nodded, "You didn't specify what it was. Then mother went after you alongside Mikael. You had to run before they found you."

Isabelle nodded, "I have that feeling again, Kol. Will you help me this time?"

Kol looked at her, Isabelle was the same age as him, so it was easy for the two to have become friends. While his older brothers were off chasing the eldest sister Tatia, Kol had befriended the youngest, Isabelle. They were never more than friends, and because of Kol, Niklaus had met Isabelle and had fallen in love with her. Isabelle was more of Kol's sister than Rebekah had ever been. Kol nodded, "I will always help you, but do you truly fear you will need my help?"

Isabelle sighed, "I have loved your brother since the moment I met him, but he didn't feel the same. He loved Tatia. She was his first love, his first encounter with the emotion. I understand now, I will never live up to the love he held for her. Just look at him Kol, he seems to be happier with her. I know she is needed to break his curse, but he cares for her. I fear that soon, I'll be replaced, that is if it hasn't already happened."

"Isabelle…" Kol tried to argue, Isabelle met his gaze and pointed to the window. Kol watched as his brother laughed with the doppelganger. He watched as Niklaus pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, all the while smiling. Kol couldn't deny it, Isabelle was right. He heard her walk to the door, "What do you need me to do sister?"

Isabelle stopped at the door not turning to look at Kol, "I will talk to him tonight. He will argue denying the truth, but in the end he'll choose her. I do not wish to be here to watch them be together. There's only so much a heart can take Kol."

Kol nodded, "I'll help you escape, Isa. I'll get you away from here, from him."

"He will hurt you for helping me," Isabelle responded wanting to make sure Kol knew what he was getting into. "He may dagger you."

"If he daggers me, he won't dagger you. Better I than you," Kol replied knowing that it was his duty to watch over Isabelle. "I'll have a carriage waiting outside the gates or you."

"Thank you," Isabelle whispered as she left the room, she headed to the quarter she shared with her husband she packed a few things she would need and set the suitcase in another room. Niklaus would choose Katerina, of that she was sure, but he wouldn't let Isabelle leave. Isabelle took a seat on the bed and played with the rings on her hand, the ones that represented her marriage to Niklaus.

"Isabelle, love. I was searching for you," Niklaus said coming into the room he closed the door behind him.

Isabelle stood and turned to face him, her brown waves falling behind her back. "Do you love her?" Isabelle asked, she needed to hear it from him.

"Who?" Niklaus asked studying his wife, he had never seen her so emotionless, she was never one to hide her emotions from him. "Who are speaking of?" He asked again more sternly.

"Katerina," Isabelle responded her brown eyes shielded hiding her sorrow from him.

"No, I do not love her," Niklaus responded walking to where he kept his drinks.

Isabella sighed, and shook her head. "I knew you were going to say that Niklaus. You forget that I know you better than anyone." Isabelle walked to the bed and pulled out a leather bounded book from under her pillow. She opened it up and flipped to the middle of the book. "You used to draw me, you said it was to capture my beauty, to capture the way you felt about me." Isabelle flashed him the picture of Katerina, "You're drawing her now. You can't lie to me Niklaus. I just need to know, do you love her?"

Niklaus sighed, "I do not love her, but I think I could."

Isabelle nodded and closed the book setting it on the bed. "Do you wish to be with her?"

Niklaus looked at Isabelle, "I do not want you to leave."

"That wasn't what I asked. Do you wish to be with her?" Isabelle asked looking at him her heart breaking with every word. It took everything in her not to fall apart when he failed to respond, but she could see it. His answering behind the eyes she knew so well. "Maybe it's for the best if we are no longer together Niklaus."

"Isabelle," Niklaus said, "You cannot leave. I love you."

Isabelle smiled despite the pain in her heart. "I did not say I was leaving. I merely stated it would be best if you and I were no longer together." Isabelle slipped her rings off her small hand and set them on the dresser. "All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy, Niklaus. If she is what is going to make you happy then so be it. I will send the servants for my things once I choose a new room in the house." Isabelle turned and before anything else was said she dashed out of the room and down the halls. She escaped to the kitchen and compelled the servants to take her luggage to the back gate. She braced herself against one of the walls, her hand feeling exposed without her rings. She knew this day would come, a day in which he would no longer love her. At the sound of footsteps she straightened herself out ready to face the on comer.

Sighing in relief as she saw it was just Kol with a large case in his hands. "Come now, you have to get going or you will never be able to leave."

Isabelle nodded and followed behind him. Kol strapped the luggage to the carriage and then put his case inside. "It's something to hide your scent. I want you to have time to get far away from here." Kol kissed Isabelle's forehead. "I will find you when this is over."

Isabelle felt tears prickle in her eyes. "I will see you again, Kol."

He nodded, "It might not be for a long time, Isabelle. I had a witch make this." He pulled out a silver ring, "It will let me know where you are."

"Where did you find the time?" Isabelle asked as she looked at the ring with awe.

"I have my ways, sister." Kol said, "Now get in, and don't stop until you're far away. I can only distract them for a limited amount of time."

Isabelle nodded and got into the carriage. She kissed Kol's cheek before she took off. Kol followed until her tracks reached town blending in with the rest. His brother would not be able to follow her. He ran back to the house making sure all tracks of his sister's departure were gone.

Kol walked into the library, picking up a book that was on the table, the one Isabelle must've been reading before she saw Niklaus out the window. He opened and began to read, just letting the time go by until he was sure one of his brothers would come looking for Isabelle only to find him.

Kol was almost done with the book, the sun had set and the moon was in the sky. A dozen candles lit the library. There was a creak of the door and then he noticed Elijah had entered.

"Have you seen Isabelle? I haven't seen her since morning," Elijah said looking at his youngest brother.

Kol shrugged, and flipped a page, "Why don't you go ask our brother where she went. I'm sure you'll be interested to know the events that have occurred today."

"What has Niklaus done?" Elijah asked his younger brother. Kol didn't answer he continued to read not wanting to reveal his part in Isabelle's escape just yet. He heard his brother leave, it was only a matter of time before they came to realize his part in this, but he wouldn't regret helping her.

It seemed like hours had passed to Kol before another person entered the library.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Niklaus yelled as he looked at his brother he and Elijah had searched every inch of the house and Isabelle was gone. Her most precious items gone alongside her.

Kol closed the book and set it on the table beside him. He looked at his brother. "Why do you care Niklaus? From what I heard you choose the doppelganger over your wife."

Niklaus growled at his brother in warning, "Where. Is. She."

"She's gone. Left several hours go," Kol responded with a smirk as he looked at his brother's face. It was clear to Kol that Niklaus had come to regret his decision of letting his wife go. "You're a fool for not choosing her."

Niklaus looked at his brother his fangs appearing as he once again growled at his brother. "YOU LET HER GO!"

"I set her free!" Kol yelled back in anger. "Did you want her to stay? To remain in this miserable house and continue to watch you with the doppelganger! To watch you be with someone else!" Kol stood up from where he was sitting and stared at his brother. "You let her biggest fear come true."

Niklaus stood still as his mind wandered back to the night in the woods. _I fear that one day you will come to lose the love you have for me._ Her words echoed in his mind, a pain in his chest made him want to claw his own heart out. He had betrayed her, betrayed the one person who had accepted him, all of him. "You're wrong."

"Am I?" Kol asked looking at his brother, "So you didn't choose the doppelganger over her? You didn't shatter Isabelle's heart to pieces?" Kol's voice rose with every word. He shook his head, "Katerina comes into your life for a few days and you suddenly forget your wife? What do you see in that girl? She's just like her wrench of an ancestor! You gave up Isabelle for her?" Kol scoffed his anger taking over. "She saw you this morning outside that window with Katerina. She knew what was coming, like she always did. She asked if she needed to get away if I would help her. I agreed to help her, after her talk with you she met me at the gates. I helped her leave, I got her into a carriage and watched her leave. I watched her run away from you."

Niklaus growled at his brother the anger overpowering him he took out the dagger and stabbed his brother in the heart. Kol fell to his knees as the dagger began to take it's affect his hands went to the dagger in a useless attempt to remove it. Kol fell to the floor, his final thought being that he didn't regret what he had done. If it had made his sister happy, if it made her safe, it was all worth it.

-Page Break-

Kol left the large mansion like home after being un-daggered. Elijah still believed he was upstairs, but there wasn't time to waste, he had a mission. He knew if he didn't work fast his siblings would find him. While he did want to hurt Niklaus for having him daggered for 500 years he wanted to see his sister more. So while Elijah helped calm Finn he had jumped out the window ready to make his escape. Kol took off running not knowing exactly where he was going, but knowing enough to get him to his sister. If what Elijah said was true, Klaus had broken the curse to find Isabelle. As it was his duty Kol had to warn her.

Running until he found a map Kol set the matching Silver ring on the paper and watched as it moved around the map landing on the small five letter word. Forks. Stashing the ring and the map he set off to Forks to find his sister.

Bella rolled her eyes as Edward tried showing off to her in the baseball game. She had long ago lost her accent and changed her name. Now, she was playing a game, acting human. This was her favorite past time connecting to her humanity, and out of pure curiosity had she allowed this pathetic boy to court her. She would never let it go far, but she wanted to know more of their diet, so she played the role of a human to a perfect T to get close to the coven. When the time came she would expose herself to this coven and end the charade once and for all.

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck prickle she turned her head to look behind her. Bella almost fell off the rock as she recognized who exactly was watching her. Making sure none of the Cullen's were watching she hopped off the rock. She ran too fast for the Cullen's to notice and made it just behind the figure. "Kol? Is it really you?" She whispered knowing the Cullen's were too preoccupied to hear her.

"Of course it is," Kol said engulfing her in a hug. Bella melted into his embrace too happy to see him again, especially after it had been so long. "Who are these people? And what exactly are they?"

"Shh," Bella whispered, "They can hear you. A few centuries ago, these creatures began to appear. They're similar to our kind, but far colder and blood hungry. This is the first time I've seen a coven so large."

"They smell sweet," Kol said feeling disgusted by the scent.

Bella nodded, "Yes, stay here for a minute, there are others coming I can sense them. I guess it's time to reveal myself."

"Wait," Kol said grabbing her arm, "How do you kill one of them."

"Rip them to shreds and light them on fire," Bella replied as she blurred back too quick for any of the Cullen's to notice she had ever left. As she had predicted a group of three had appeared from the trees, and instantly the family was surrounding her. She was pulled to a standing position and put to stand behind Edward. She turned to Kol who had looked at her quizzically from the shadows of the trees. She shook her head and returned to the confrontation and arguing that was taking place.

She felt like hitting Edward when he growled as the one by the name of James referred to her as a snack.

"Sorry, mate," Kol's smooth voice came from the tree line, "No one hurts her, not on my watch." Too quick for the Cullen's to register Kol had ripped James's head off throwing it to the other side of the feild.

Victoria snarled and lunged at Kol only to be caught by the throat by Bella. Bella's eyes began to be surrounded by black veins as her fangs popped out. Bella growled at Victoria, "That was the worst mistake of your life." Bella ripped Victoria to shreds in seconds leaving the Cullen's a gaping mess. Kol moved quickly and stopped the last member from leaving. He ripped him to shreds and caught the lighter Bella threw at him. He lit all three up and watched as a mist of purple smoke came from the torn body parts.

"That was less enjoyable than I thought it would be," Kol said with a disappointed look on his face.

Bella smiled and shrugged she was about to respond when she was interrupted. Being brought back to the fact that the Cullen's were still there in the field.

"Bella?" Edward asked stepping forward as the family stepped back. "What are you, love?"

Bella growled, "I am not your love!"

Kol smirked and chuckled causing Edward's attention to settle on him. "Looks like you made her angry, mate."

Bella sighed, "I'm not human, haven't been for quite some time. I came here as a bit of a break, I only got close to all of you so that I may learn more about your deit. Now that I have learned more I believe this is the end of us."

"Bella," Edward said stepping closer Bella took a step back.

"Don't." Bella said her eyes going hard, "This is the end of us Edward. Accept it and move on. I will be out of town by morning. It was a pleasure to meet you all." Bella took Kol's hand, "Let's go, Kol."

Before any of the Cullen's could speak again Bella and Kol blurred out of their sights. Bella led Kol to Port Angeles. She stopped outside of a café she sat them in a table near the back where they wouldn't be interrupted much. Ordering two coffees she spoke to Kol.

"How long have you been awake?" Bella asked Kol curious to know his answer.

"Just over a day," Kol said with a shake of his head, "He's broken the curse, Isabelle. He's going to come after you, he will find you."

"It's Isabella now," Bella said, "I stopped being Isabelle the moment I left." She smiled brightly at Kol. "It's so nice to see you again, Kol. It has been so long since we last saw each other. There is so much you need to know."

A ringing began to sound through the café. Kol groaned and reached into his pocket, he handed the thing to Bella, "I don't know how to work it."

Bella smiled and unlocked the screen answering the phone call he was getting. Speaking softly, she answered, "Hello."

"Kol?" Elijah's voice rang through. Bella froze, she handed the phone over to Kol who quickly understood how it worked.

"What can I possibly do for you brother," Kol replied his voice snarky as he answered, he wasn't pleased to have this thing ringing insistently on his way to Forks. He now realized why Elijah had snuck it into his coat pocket, it was to keep track of him.

"Have you found her?" Elijah asked instantly.

Kol sighed, "If I had found her, I wouldn't be in such a terrible mood. What is occurring with our home town?"

"Mother has returned," Elijah said, "She wishes to speak to you again. I should also mentioned this has gained us some time to find Isabelle again."

"I will not be returning," Kol announced. "I won't see that woman again, not after what she did to my sister." With that Kol smashed the phone in his hands. Crumbling it into pieces and letting them fall into a pile on the table.

Bella hid the fear in her eyes, "We have to get going soon, he could've tracked you through the phone. If we don't leave soon, they could find us." Bella stood, "I have to go tie up some loose ends, but we will leave right after." Bella paused and looked at Kol. "That is, if you choose to leave with me."

Kol stood, "I will go were you go."

Bella smiled, and nodded it was so refreshing to have Kol back in her life. "Let's head out then."

Entering the home she was staying in, Bella walked to Charlie. "Charlie. I will be leaving, do take care of yourself."

Charlie nodded, "Of course Isabella." He turned his head to the vampire standing directly behind her.

"This is an old friend, he is going to help me gather my things, we'll be gone by the time you return from your shift," Bella said with a nod, she hugged Charlie briefly before disappearing up the stairs, Kol following after her.

"This is where you were staying," Kol said with distaste.

Bella shrugged, "I enjoy the time I get to play human. This is all just a part of the game staying in a large home by yourself isn't exactly something I enjoy. We can go anywhere after this. I want to show you so many places Kol!"

Kol leaned against the doorway, something about Bella seemed off to him. He would have to figure that out soon. He watched her drag out a large suitcase that was the only thing she truly seemed to want to take. He headed after her as she jumped out the window. They ran and in a neighboring house Bella opened the garage showing a sleek black SUV. She put her bag in the back and told Kol to get in.

Kol allowed Bella to sulk in silence until it the curiosity finally got to him. "What are you hiding?"

Bella looked at him and back to the road. They were just entering Seattle. "I lied. This wasn't the first time I've dealt with these type of vampires." Bella pulled over and turned the car off.

"And when was the first time," Kol asked knowing this was going to be a story he needed to hear.

"It was right after I left." Bella responded. "I had just entered Italy and he was there. His name was Adair. He was young, no more than 18 years of age, but he was a menace. He was the first of his kind, I wasn't going to get involved, but he killed off a village, and burned it to the ground. I couldn't stand by and let him destroy Italy and possibly reveal my location to Niklaus. I attacked him, but he was strong. He came after me at full force and eventually he was able to overpower me. He bit me, believing if he drained me I would die." Bella met Kol's eyes. "The magic that created him, it was still fresh, nature had yet to make any regulations to it. His bite didn't kill me, instead the venom within him infused itself in me and I became part of that type of vampire. I'm stuck being both types of vampires. I killed him at the first chance I got. I chase after their kind and kill the ones that get on my nerves or that I feel need to die. That was why I was with the Cullen's I was determining whether or not they should die. Their diet doesn't hurt humans so I choose to let them live. I didn't feel good lying to you about this. You of all people deserve to know the truth."

Kol looked at Bella, "What are you? What did his bite cause?"

Bella shook her head, "Their kind, they have gifts. These gifts don't work on our kind, we're immune to it. When I was bitten I got a gift, and this particular gift it works on our kind." Bella reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a knife she kept hidden there for emergencies. She handed it to Kol. "Throw it at me. Trust me."

Kol took the blade and threw it at Bella, the blade stopped inches away from her heart. It flipped around and headed towards Kol. It stopped just below his heart. And fell into his lap. "You can make things move." Kol asked putting the blade away.

Bella shook her head, "The reason I have been hiding so well is because of this gift. It hides me, makes me untraceable. I can make every aspect of myself disappear. No scent, no way to be tracked it's how I stayed hidden. I can also use it to defend myself. Nothing can hurt me, it's a sort of bubble it wraps around me keeping me hidden from the world. I can even keep it around others, it's what I've been doing to you. Kol, magic doesn't even it affect it. It's why I was so surprised you found me I feared it would no longer work."

Kol nodded, "Is this all?"

Bella nodded and started the car, "That's all."

"Where are we headed," Kol asked.

Bella smiled, "New York. I have a beautiful home there I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing this place."

Kol nodded after another hour of driving he spoke once again. "He didn't stay with her."

Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"After you left, he didn't go to her, he went after you. You were gone already and he couldn't find you. According to Elijah, Katerina ran and Klaus killed her entire family in anger. He didn't want her, he's been chasing after you all these years." Kol said.

Bella shook her head, "I can't remember any of it."

"What do you mean you can't remember," Kol asked.

"I can't remember anything but that moment at the gate. All I truly know is that I'm running from Niklaus, but I don't know who he is or why I'm running from him. I've been too scared to find out. Every once and a while I get flashes of memories but they're all centered on you. You're my brother, that's the only thing I'm certain of when it comes to my past," Bella responded.

"Why can't you remember?" Kol asked feeling there was more to this story than what he was getting.

Bella sighed, "With that bite came more than just one power. It wiped out my memories. Over the years I can get some of them back, but never everything. It happens to all of this kind, during their change they lose their memories it's a side effect to the venom."

"You're telling the truth?" Kol asked surprised.

Bella nodded, "All I know is that for the last five hundred years I've been running from Niklaus. I don't know who he is or why I'm running from him. I know that you're the only person I can trust and you're my family. I know that I've been alive for a little over a thousand years, but I don't know what happened in most of that time. Kol, all I can remember is that you and I have been friends for centuries. You're my brother and I would do anything for you, but that is all I can remember."

Kol shook his head, "You don't remember him? Your history with Niklaus?"

Bella shook her head, "What happened between us, Kol? What is so bad that I've been hiding for centuries from him?"

Kol looked at her, "It would be best if you stopped while I explain your past to you."

Bella nodded and pulled into a small fast food restaurant. They ordered drinks and sat in a booth near the back. Bella was nervous to hear about what had happened, she had always feared what was the outcome to cause her to run. She listened as Kol explained, she took everything in making mental notes in the back of her mind. She had loved him, and she had given him up.

Kol looked at Bella analyzing her mood she had stayed silent throughout his explanation and now she sat across from him staring into her palms. "Are you okay?"

Bella looked at him and shook her head, "I remember some of it Kol. I loved him." She paused and looked at him, "I still love him."

"Your memory has come back?" Kol asked.

"Not all of it, but some parts have returned. Parts of him," Bella said she wiped her eyes as a tear came down. "I always wondered why I would ache whenever I thought of him. I blamed it on fear, I told myself that he was someone I feared. Kol, I still love him." Bella looked at him, "I think a part of me always knew that. Knew that my heart belonged to someone else." Bella put her hands over her face and let out a breath of air. "What happens now? I've been running for so long, I've hurt him so much."

"He hurt you first," Kol responded.

Bella shook her head, "I didn't want to leave I just wanted him to realize that he loved me. To realize it all over again. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I was going to go back, even if it were to just set you free." Bella's eyes met Kol's. "It wasn't meant to turn out this way. You weren't supposed to be locked away for centuries, and I wasn't meant to run forever."

"You planned on coming back?" Kol asked confused.

Bella nodded as a memories of that day began to appear in her mind. "I was leaving to get over my anger, to let go of my hurt feelings. After years passed I planned on returning, even if I wasn't ready to be with Niklaus again, I was going to go back for you. I didn't want to keep running for the rest of my life." Bella sighed and looked out the window. "Why would he still be looking for me? I did the one thing he feared the most. I abandoned him. I left to never look back."

"He wanted someone else, Isa." Kol said trying to make her understand that what his brother got was what he deserved. "He choose her of you."

Bella shook her head, "You don't understand, Kol. He trusted me to never leave him, just like I trusted him to love me forever. I remember the night we left Kol. I choose to be with him through everything no matter what happened. He might've wanted her for a moment, but I was still his friend. I shouldn't have left, not the way in which I did. He hurt me, and I wanted to hurt him back, but I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't want him to have to feel like he needed to chase after me. I didn't want to run for so long."

"Than lets go back home," Kol said standing up.

"What?" Bella asked.

Kol smirked, "He has been searching for you these last few centuries. His life mission has been to get you back, so let's make it easy on him and let's go to him instead."

"You mean go find him? I thought he was with Esther. From what I can remember she doesn't like me." Bella said as she stood to stand in front of Kol.

"She won't hurt you," Kol responded, "We're going back for Klaus. You need to see him again and he you."

"You didn't want to go back," Bella said knowing the last thing Kol wanted to do was see his mother.

"I want to see you happy," Kol said with a smirk. "If your happiness lies with my brother than I'll take you to him."

Bella shook her head, "I will not force you to see any of them again, especially not your mother."

"What if she's come back to kill them?" Kol asked knowing this would get to Bella. "If we don't go now they could end up dead."

"Okay," Bella said standing up, "But afterwards, no matter what happens we'll do something. Just me and you."

-Page Break-

Kol left Bella at the hotel opting to go to the home just to make sure things were okay. He had told her he had gone to find his mother to make sure she was going to be out of the way, but in reality he was going in search of his brother. After Bella explained things more to him he knew he had to first explain things to his brother so he would be able to understand exactly why Bella had been hiding for so long.

"And what is this mess?" Kol asked stepping into the living room were a few dead bodies lay.

"Had to feed," Klaus responded wiping his mouth he turned to his brother, "And where have you been?"

"I went hunting," Kol replied, "Actually, I went searching. I believe you know exactly who I went after."

"You didn't find her?" Klaus asked disappointed. His life was about to come to an end because of his mother and he would never see his Isabelle again.

"Oh no," Kol said shaking his head, "I found her. There's just a slight problem."

Klaus growled, "What problem."

"She doesn't remember very much," Kol said with a serious face. "Isa has lost most of her memories from her past. It wasn't until recently she remembered you and who you were to her."

"She doesn't remember me?" Klaus asked a look of distress stitched onto his face.

"Oh, she remembers you, actually she remembers certain things. For example, she remembers that she loves you and that she left you centuries ago." Kol said he stepped forward and grabbed a glass of bourbon that was on the table. "She forgot almost everything about herself after an incident occurred when she left. She hasn't been running from you all these centuries because she didn't love you. She was running because of instinct. The memories she had were of me and her. She remembered the conversation we had the day she left. All she knew was that she was supposed to run from you. She didn't know why she was running or when to stop all she knew was that she had to run."

"What happened to her," Klaus asked concerned, "How did she forget."

"There was an incident," Kol said she took a step back not wanting to be too close to this brother when he said the next words. "She was attacked."

Klaus growled and as Kol has sensed it Klaus took the nearest thing to him and broke it in pieces. "What do you mean she was attacked?"

"The other breed of vampire," Kol said, "The first one to be created from that kind, he attacked her and he somehow got the upper hand in the fight and bit her. The magic was fresh and there weren't restrictions yet. The venom affected Isa as it would affect any other person who was bitten. She transitioned. She went through the cycle of becoming one of that kind. She was in pain for 3 days, when she woke she had forgotten most of her memories like most of their kind do. Isa is now both breeds of vampire. If I bring her to you, if I bring her back, you have to understand that there are some things she doesn't remember. The most she remembers is of me and you, not the others, there are limitations to what she can remember."

"Where is she," Klaus asked everything in his body needed to be see his Isabelle again.

"She's in town. I'm sure if you follow my scent you'll find hers." Kol said he watched his brother leave, but he had a final thing to say. "Hurt her again, and I promise you this time you won't get her back."

Klaus nodded and blurred out of the house the problem with his mother being long forgotten. He followed Kol's scent to the hotel in town and for the first time in centuries he caught the small scent of his Isabelle. He climbed the stairs as quickly as he could and found the room. He stood in front of the door anticipating what he would do next. He knocked softly deciding that was the best way to do things.

Bella opened the door suspecting it was just one of the cleaning staff wanting to clean the room. Opening the door ready to tell them they didn't have to clean this room Bella froze and looked at the man standing before her. He was the last person she had expected on seeing at her door.

"Isabelle," He whispered, his eyes taking in her every feature. It had taken just his voice for Bella to crack this was the person she had loved since her human days. This was the person that no matter what happened her heart would always belong to him. Before Klaus could say another word to Isabella she had moved and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her head into his chest. He relaxed at the feeling of having her once again in his arms. He pulled her impossibly closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Taking in her scent once again it was the same as it had been before but he could smell the difference. She was different, but she was still his Isabelle. He heard her softly crying and pulled back tipping her chin up so she was looking at him. "Why are you crying?"

"I didn't mean to be gone so long, Niklaus," Bella responded. "I didn't want to lose so much time running from you. I… I didn't."

"I know my sweet Isabelle," Klaus said, he moved his hands to cup her face. "I am sorry for what happened all those years ago. I will never want anyone but you. You are my forever Isabelle, do not leave me again."

Bella's eyes swelled with tears she leaned up slowly and kissed Klaus. She didn't truly realize how much she would miss him, how much she had needed him over the centuries. They parted and Bella leaned against him. "I love you, Niklaus."

Klaus sighed, "I never thought I'd hear those words from you my sweet Isabelle. I love you, Isabelle. I always have and I always will."

Bella nodded, "Do you mean it, Niklaus? I cannot go through you second guessing your feelings. If we are to do this again, I need to be sure you will not change your mind."

"It was a mistake to ever think I would love another. You Isabelle are the only person I will ever give my heart to, and the only person I will ever truly love." Klaus said he kissed her forehead. "My forever lies with you, Isabelle."

Bella smiled brightly at Klaus. She didn't speak a word as she leaned up and kissed him again. Sealing their fate again this time nothing was going to tear them apart from each other.

-Page Break-

"You truly can't expect me to just stay here," Bella said as she looked at both Kol and Klaus who were asking her to stay behind while they went to deal with Esther.

"It's for your own safety," Kol said, "You aren't strong enough to go, Bella."

Klaus sighed, "I just got you back, love I can't lose you."

Bella sighed, "I'm not as weak as you both make me seem." Bella stood straight, "I'll stay hidden if that is what you want, but I will not stay here."

Klaus nodded, "Okay, love." He kissed her forehead and the three of them headed out.

Bella stayed in the woods hidden under her shield as Kol and Klaus joined Elijah in cornering their mother. As hard as she tried she couldn't truly remember any of them excluding Kol and Klaus. She watched as Kol circled his mother and Finn taunting Finn in his need to be the sacrificial lamb. She tilted her head as the flames flared as Kol drew closer preventing him from stepping inside. She had to do something, she couldn't just stand there.

Bella met Klaus's eyes for a moment, and smiled a reassuring smile to assure him of what she was about to do. Mouthing the words 'I love you.' Bella ran straight for the circle of flames.

"Isabelle!" Klaus yelled as he was sure she would get hurt from the flames to his astonishment and to the others but Kol she made it through.

In a swift move she threw Finn out of the circle leaving just her and Esther.

"Isabelle…" Esther said recognizing the girl her voice was filled with distaste as she looked her over.

Bella smiled, "I prefer Isabella." Knowing there was only one thing left to do Bella punched through Esther's chest pulling her heart out. She threw it into the flames before they died down. Klaus moved quickly and went to check over Bella. Kol and Elijah securing Finn down before he had the chance to run.

"I thought you were to stay hidden," He said cupping her cheek.

Bella smiled and shrugged, "If I had stayed hidden this would've taken longer than needed. Not to mention that it would've meant you would have less time to figure out how to get this linking spell off of all of you. Magic can't affect me, not if I don't want it to."

"You really are just full of wonders," Klaus said amused. "And I have forever to learn them all."

Author's Note

This is a one shot so I do not plan to update it or add any chapters. Sorry! Anyway, I hope everyone is having a great Martin Luther King Jr. day!


End file.
